


Dizzy Hurricanes

by Kaiisan



Series: Dizzy Hurricanes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiisan/pseuds/Kaiisan
Summary: Keith can always, always find Lance somewhere, always being drawn to him.





	Dizzy Hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my google drive and found this very short drabble that i still like so take it while i try and kick my ass into writing again!

There's something about the atmosphere of the room they're in, Keith thinks.

There's music, and live karaoke with people singing along badly, and a crowd that isn't too many people to make the place stink of sweat, but still enough people to brush shoulders with as you walk past them. He's trying to find Lance, he thinks, because he's about four drinks in and the floor is swaying beneath him, and it's all that blue-eyed wonder's fault that he's here anyway. His skinny jeans are a hair too small for him, and he feels them bite into his hips as he walks around amongst the dancers, faces that are both familiar and not at the same time, people from his college and complete strangers too.

He sees Hunk on his travels, a beautiful tall girl with a sharp, bobbed haircut tucked under his arm, and they're talking and sharing tiny kisses between laughter and drinks.  _ Shay. _ Right. Hunk's girlfriend. His mind whirls as he sips on the drink he remembers he was carrying this whole time, and when he catches the broader man's eye he gives an open shrug, mouthing Lance's name like a question across the room. Hunk shrugs back at him, then points to the lounge room behind him, where the club music is quieter and there's fewer people.

Keith nods at him in thanks, and heads on over.

There's guitar music from the get-go as he heads in, and a small group of couches draw his attention. Girls and boys are chattering quietly as their focus brings one boy to spotlight, and Keith draws forward, following their line of sight. Lance sits there, playing the guitar, because of course he is, he's attached to any instrument he finds when he isn't attached to Keith's hand, Keith thinks with a smile. He's singing a favourite of Keith's, one by All Time Low that twists his guts up inside and makes him think of Lance, with him, together, and their relationship. It's not the most romantic of songs, sure. But the feeling's there.

_ "You take me over, I throw you up against the wall," _ Lance sings quietly.  _ "We've seen it all before, but this one's different, it's deliberate. You send me reeling, calling out to you for more. The value of this moment lives in a metaphor, yeah through it all." _

There's a moment of pause, as Lance builds up the momentum of the guitar parts, before he pushes his voice a little stronger, a little rougher, into the chorus.

_ "Backseat serenade, dizzy hurricane, oh god I'm sick of sleeping alone. You're salty like a summer day, kiss the sweat away, to your radio." _

He catches Keith's eye as he sings, because by now he's almost in front of the table they're all sat around, though no one else seems to be paying attention to him in favour of watching Lance sing. But now, the music is just for him, directed at him.

When the song is done, Keith snaps, lunging forward around the table. Lance has seconds to pass the guitar to the guy next to him before Keith is dragging him away, laughing, Lance is laughing at him and it makes him smile through the redness of his cheeks when he takes him out of the club and into a taxi. Lance is saying something, about Hunk maybe, and firing off texts to him, probably. Keith is running his hands over every stretch of Lance's skin he can reach; which isn't much in the cramped taxi seating, so he settles for running his hands up and down Lance's thigh, inching inwards with each round of petting the closer they get to home.

When they are finally, finally alone, Lance grins into every kiss, sends Keith reeling with his touch and his taste and he loves it, he loves knowing that this was his.

 


End file.
